


Treasured Roommates

by Featherine_Aurora



Series: Gainax/Trigger Stories [7]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gay, One Shot, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21693622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Featherine_Aurora/pseuds/Featherine_Aurora
Summary: Amanda helps Constanze clean up her workplace after an accident
Relationships: Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank Albrechtsberger & Jasminka Antonenko & Amanda O'Neill, Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank Albrechtsberger/Amanda O'Neill
Series: Gainax/Trigger Stories [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546741
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Treasured Roommates

“Huh? Constanze, sto...”

Unfortunately, she had been too distracted by her work and by calculations and plans she was making in her head. Before she fully processed that she was being talked to, she collided into Amanda, who was closer than she’d realised. That caused her to drop what she was holding. The object hit the ground with a large bang. Unfortunately, that wasn’t just due to its weight, but because of a component in it that exploded. It was a small explosion, but it was enough to cover them both in smoke and ash. Constanze, having been knocked off her feet, stood up unsteadily and cleared the ash from her goggles. She then glared at Amanda, who was getting up herself.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry!”. Amanda, despite having been hit by the ash and energy just as much as her, started cleaning the ash off Constanze and checking her for any injuries. 

Seeing her look so concerned made Constanze feel sorry for her, in spite of what had happened and the amount of effort that would be needed to fixing this. Plus, it had just been an accident and partly caused by Constanze herself. So, it would be unfair to stay angry with Amanda. She instead did her best to look unfazed. Once Amanda was done making sure Constanze was okay, she took out her notepad, wrote a note and showed it to Amanda. **Don’t worry. I’m not injured. What about you?**

After letting out a sigh of relief, Amanda replied “Nothing major. I’ll be fine by tomorrow”. She then looked around at the ash scattered around and the items knocked over by what had happened. “I can help you clean this up, if you want”.

Constanze nodded. It had taken a while for her to get used to having even those close to her spend time in her work space. Moving towards letting people in here was something she had not chosen to do. The first person to spend much time here other than her was Akko, who had been uninvited. After a while from that, she had decided to give that same privilege to both of her roommates. She felt they deserved to be trusted that much.

“I’ll get started”. Amanda then did exactly that, starting with cleaning what they both knew she handle. There were knocked over and damaged items that Constanze knew how to handle safely. They had agreed that Amanda would not touch certain items in here. If she did need to, it would be with Constanze guiding her. Constanze saw that she had clearly not forgotten that agreement. At least she didn’t have to worry about any more accidents today. She then looked down at the broken device and sighed.

She and her two roommates had a team exercise coming up. Her contribution was going to be her technology, as usual. The device that she had made for that was the one now smouldering on the floor.

_I was really proud of that._

It had been, in her opinion, an ingenious bit of technology. But now it was just scrap. All there was to do was clean up the mess. She started at that and the both of them were soon making progress on cleaning up Constanze’s workplace. Fortunately, the explosion had not made so much mess that they couldn’t deal with it together. The noise from it had also been contained. She had done a lot to soundproof it. Everyone knew about her creations. But the privacy of this place was important to her. She also didn’t want to attract too much attention from the teachers.

“Hey, Constanze?”.

She looked up from the device she was inspecting to face Amanda, who had an uncertain look on her face. “Do you think we’ll still be able to make it through this?”.

Constanze had been hoping that they would do more than simply make it through the exercise. Both Amanda and Jasminka were capable witches. She trusted in her friends and they had a good plan. All that was needed was for all three of them to do their best. They’d sail through this exercise. That had been the idea. But her contribution to their plan was now worthless. 

So her response to Amanda’s question was to shake her head. That was the only answer she could give. _I don’t think I can fix or replace the device in time. There’s too much to do._

Amanda crossed her arms and gritted her teeth. After a moment, she said “I’m really sorry. By now, I really should be better at being more careful around here”. 

Constanze had felt that too at first. But she felt she should have also been a lot more careful, especially with something that important. She scribbled on her notepad again, then flipped it to face Amanda. **I won’t be able to make anything to help us pass the exercise. Sorry.**

She knew it had been an accident. But she still felt disappointed. Her contribution was gone, after all the effort she had put into it. Furthermore, it was likely that the three of them would fail the exercise because of that. It was all thanks to her not following basic safety 

Seeing her apology and glum expression, Amanda frowned. “Hey, why are you apologising? I caused this mess. Plus. you’ve always done a lot to help the both of us in the past. Yes, this exercise is going to be harder now. But I’m not going to suddenly forget everything you’ve done because of an accident I caused. Neither will Jasminka. This is just a bit of misfortune, nothing more”.

Constanze didn’t agree, raising an eyebrow in response.

“Okay, maybe you should have been a bit more aware”. Amanda conceded that much, but her tone when saying that word instantly let Constanze know that she didn’t care about that. “But it’s nothing you need to worry about or apologise for. Yeah, this does mean we’ll need to figure something out to get through the exercise. We are going to pass, even if we have to work hard on getting a different idea. We’re a great team and you’re really clever. I know I can count on you and Jasminka and I’ll do my best. So let’s focus on what we can do to try and still pass this”.

Constanze nodded. She looked at the broken device on the floor once more, before looking away and over the various machines and inventions in this room. As she did that, fresh ideas started to come into her head. As that happened, she started to feel the renewed resolve sparked by Amanda grow. _She’s right. I might have limited options. I’d have to adapt something I already have and that will still take a lot of effort. But it’s not a hopeless situation and I can still help out._

She did her best to look determined. Seeing that, Amanda grinned. “Okay, better. First thing though, we still need to tidy up this place. If you want, you could go back up and I’ll tidy up the rest”.

Constanze’s response was to go back to what she had been tidying. They both continued cleaning. Jasminka arrived later and helped them with the bit left to deal with at that time. Like Amanda had said, she wasn’t angry at all and accepted the unfortunate situation just as well. Once they were done cleaning up, they went back up to their room. Constanze was inclined to start work on a new plan right away. But Amanda convinced her that it might be better to rest for tonight. The accident had been stressful, after all. Fortunately, the best people for helping her relax were the two right with her. The three of them relaxed, shared some snacks and had fun. As they did that, Constanze felt very fortunate to have be allocated Amanda and Jasminka as her roommates. Meeting the two of them was a blessing that she treasured.


End file.
